picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Mauris
'''Mauris '''was a town in Picabocraft. The town's founding was a joint effort by Seandiamo, Menzatwork2000, and MattWalmart. Mauris was the the sixth and final town in Original Picabocraft, following Picabocraft Town, Oceanus, Can Town, Vizio Town, and Evil City. While it was equal to other towns in terms of advertisement, the settlement was relatively barren. Ops Hyperonyx, Chickenpotpie162, and Dinky McGoogle never set foot in the town. Mauris was dug into a mountain, with the buildings inside. Some of the sides of the mountain were replaced with glass in order to view the outside. Floors Mauris consists of four floors and an outside. The entrance to Mauris is on the top of the mountain, so the floors are listed from the top. The first floor contains multiple buildings that can be bought, similar to Can Town. Only two buildings were built: a two floor structure that cost 20 Stars and a small dirt shack costing 10000 Stars as a joke. There was also an exit and a series of blocks leading to the Parkour. Second floor consisted of server structures. UOP Offices was a burrow dug into the ground. Two scarecrows, such as those in Can Town, sat outside. One, the Sexy Scarecrow, filled the player's inventory with bones when in proximity. The other one was labeled Martin Van Buren. A waterslide led from the second floor, through the interior of the mountain, to the bottom. A warp led back to the top. The second floor also hid two secrets. There was a secret button blended into the wall that led to Sean's Sexy Slave Shop. In addition, by jumping from UOP Offices and moving along a lip on the wall, one could find a secret door to The Source, a mysterious obsidian structure with lava in the middle. Obsidian branched off from the cross-like statue as if it was infecting the ground around it. The third floor was a series of plot like in the Picabocraft Town or Evil City. Only one building was ever built: MattWalmart's Electronic Superstore. The store carried everything redstone had to offer. In the basement of the store was a second location for The Happy Clownfish Resturant. This floor also contained the Sexy Shroom, a giant red mushroom. The fourth floor was office space that could be bought for Stars. It was never used. The outside of Mauris contained a warp to the "Sexy Spawn," the entrance to the town proper, and a path to a large Nether Portal. This portal led to a secluded cavern in the Nether that also climbed to the top above the bedrock. Gags and Jokes DDDragoni once changed every sign on the server that said "Mauris" to "Maurice." A running gag throughout Mauris is the adjective "Sexy" before any noun t, hat begins with the letter s. Examples include the Sexy Shroom, Sexy Slide, Sexy Spawn, and Sexy Scarecrow. Picabocraft 2 Mauris is returns in Picabocraft 2 as the Mauris District in New Picabocraft City. The original district was designed by MattWalmart and Lootsplosion359, and later redesigned by Dinky McGoogle. The most natable feature of the district is the Adventure Depot Category:Original Picabocraft Category:Towns Category:Mauris